


Our little world out of the pitch

by HaveAnExBestFriend



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAnExBestFriend/pseuds/HaveAnExBestFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a series of questions about Tobin and Alex's life as a couple. Just little chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is a better cook?

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion, Tobin always cooks because Alex really burns everything she tries to cook.

 

Tobin woke to the faint smell of something burning and buried her face into the pillow, groaning.

“Lex… You smell that?”  She didn’t have an answer right away so she guessed that Alex was still asleep and lazily turned around, opening her eyes “Alex wha…  Alex?”

She sat up in the bed when she realized her girlfriend was not in the bed with her, but almost ran down the hall when she heard a shout coming from what she thought was the kitchen and she knew immediately it was Alex’s voice.

She stormed inside the kitchen expecting to see the worst scenario she could imagine.

“Alex, are you… ok?”

“Shit, shit, shit!” Tobin found what she saw, slightly and strangely amusing.

Alex was mumbling a lot of non-sense things to herself while holding a plate with something smoky in it, trying so hard to make it stop burning and with her other hand opening the griffin and holding a rag between  her teeth. She stood for some seconds in the door frame with a smile on her face.

“Fuck, hob fckn had its to cook sme waffls”

“Say it again, Lex?” Tobin walked towards her girlfriend and helped her with everything that she had on her hands and with the rag “What were you doing, baby horse?”

Alex didn’t answer and turned her back to Tobin who had already put everything back into its place, and the midfielder soon realized that something was not quite right with the other girl.

“Hey” Tobin’s arms were now around Alex’s waist and her chin resting in her shoulder. “What’s wrong Lex?”

“I’m a mess”

“What? No, what are you talking about?” Tobin walked around the youngest girl and hugged her.

“I just wanted to make breakfast for you” Alex said against Tobin’s neck while the midfielder rubbed her back. “I ruined it”

“Oh Alex, you didn’t ruin anything babe. Look at me” Alex’s eyes were a little watery and it made Tobin’s heart ache a little “What about you and me going right now to the store for more flour and then we can cook some waffles together, huh?”

The striker closed her eyes and smiled when she felt her girlfriend’s lips in the tip of her nose.

“How can you make me feel better that fast?”

“That’s what I’m here for, love” Tobin answered before closing the gap between them with a loving kiss that was interrupted by a little groan coming from Tobin’s stomach, causing Alex to chuckle against her lips.

“Let’s go, I think someone it’s a little hungry”


	2. Who falls asleep first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that Alex always goes to bed first 'cause she is tired with all the interviews and photoshoots and that stuff. And Tobin likes to hold her until she's finally asleep and safe in her arms.

"Are you coming to bed?"

Tobin lifted her eyes from her bible and looked at Alex, then at the clock and then back at her girlfriend with a frown.

"You okay Lex? It's just 10:00 pm"

"Yeah... Just a little tired. I guess you'll reach me later. Night Tobs" She turned with a sigh and walked towards their room.

Alex was in the bed, with her back facing the door, and she felt a tear ran down her cheek. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even heard Tobin entering in the room. Soon she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist envolving her in a soft embrace and a figure pressed against her back.

"You are a bad liar, ya know?" Tobin's voice was soft, and her lips started to plant light kisses in Alex's neck. Her hand found her way down the youngest girl's shirt and started tracing circles in her abs. 

"I miss you" It was a whisper, barely clear, but the midfielder heard it perfectly.

"I'm right here, Al" 

Alex turned around and hid her face in the crook of Tobin's neck, avoiding her eyes because she didn't want her to see the tears in her eyes. But Tobin knew her better that that.

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you?" Alex nodded yes against Tobin neck, sobbing a little. "It's ok Lex, I'm here with you" 

"Do you love me?" 

"I love you too much, you doubt it?"

"You've been distant" Tobin moved herself a little so she could see Alex, and lifted her chin with a finger.

"Distant? Alex... I... Sorry, I don't feel like that..."

"It's just... Sometimes I wake up and you are not here, and sometimes like today you don't want to come to bed with me... And I feel... Lonely... I know is stupid but..."

"I'm sorry" Tobin interrupted her and stared at the ceiling. 

"Then... It's truth?" The midfielder sighed and reached for Alex's hand.

"I... It might sound stupid. Few nights ago, I woke up in the middle of the night and you were like... having a bad dream. You had a frown in your face, your hands in fists, and were kind of silently crying. I thought you were hurting and I was so worried, so I hugged you and you were sweating like you had been like that for a while." Alex had a confused look in her eyes and Tobin kissed her forehead "I thought that maybe in the morning you would tell me something about it, but I realized that you didn't remember anything. Anyway... It happened again next night, and the next one... I tried to stay awake so I could hold you and help you right in the moment that it started to happen, but I fell asleep. The only solution that I found then was waiting until you were asleep and then going to bed with you and I just had to wait a while until it started without falling asleep" She sighed and caressed Alex's cheek, looking her right into her eyes “The nights that you woke up and I was not here with you, was because I was in the kitchen drinking some coffee so it could keep me awake babe, not because I didn't want to sleep by your side."

Alex was looking at Tobin with an I-love-you-so-damn-much look in her eyes, without knowing what to say. She had been thinking a lot of bad things about her girlfriend when the only thing she was doing was taking care of her, and that made her feel horrible.

“I talked to your sister, and she told me not to wake you up or to tell you about it, because she said that if I did that, you will start struggling with falling asleep. And well… sorry because I didn’t tell you… but I was worried… anyway now I told you and you know and maybe you won’t be able to sleep because of me… and… oh damn, your sister will kill me… I’m so sorry… I just…”

Tobin stopped talking when she suddenly felt Alex’s lips against hers. She returned the kiss slowly sighing in the middle of it when Alex’s tongue ran softly through her lower lip.  
The forward ended the kiss and pressed her forehead against Tobin’s, caressing her cheek.

“I love you, Tobs, and you don’t have to be sorry, okay? You were taking care of me, and I don’t have words to tell you how sorry I am for thinking that you didn’t want to be with me, and how thankful I am with you. You are amazing Tobin, I really mean it”

“I just… I just want you to be fine Lex”

“And I’ll be… I’ll check me tomorrow, a’right?… but you have to promise me that you will sleep ok? You need to sleep” Tobin nodded and hugged Alex, kissed her head and closed her eyes.

“I’ll be right here, okay?” She whispered and held her girlfriend closer, while she snuggled in her neck “Love you Lex. G’night”

“G’night Toby”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me soo long to post a new chapter. I have lots of homework but promise the next one will be up soon :)


	3. Who is the bigger cuddler?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think Alex always wants to cuddle with Tobin, because she always wears comfortable clothes so she makes Alex feel warm and comfy.

Alex loved cuddling with Tobin. She loved cuddling when they watched a movie, a soccer game, when Tobin was reading, when she was checking her e-mail; she loved when the midfielder wore her big UNC hoodies because they were so comfortable and warm.

“Well, if they are comfortable and warm, you should wear one, don’t you think?”

The older girl said that once, when Alex asked her to use one because she wanted to cuddle while they saw the Barcelona match. In that moment she explained to Tobin that she didn’t want to wear it because the real reason about Alex feeling comfy and warm between Tobin’s arms when she had one on her, it was actually Tobin’s arms around her, not really the clothes ( _little did she know, Tobin already knew that, but she loved Alex being cheesy_ )   

At this Tobin just chuckled and went lazily up stairs to grab one of her hoodies ( _because Tobin would do anything to see her smile_ ). Alex waited patiently and smiled tenderly when she saw her girlfriend walking towards her with a UNC hoodie in her hand and wearing a Cal one.

“It’s a little bit cold” Tobin shrugged ( _and the striker secretly adored that innocent and shy gesture that she used to do when she was a little embarrassed_ )  

Alex put the hoodie on and Tobin wrapped her in a tight hug, both lying in the couch.

It was an interesting game, so Alex looked up to check on the other girl when she noticed that she had been so quiet ( _because Tobin always acts like she was a coach and like the players in the screen could listen to her_ ) and realized that she was already asleep.

She smiled and wrapped Tobin in her arms (she was shaking a little) with slow movements because she didn’t want to wake her up, and kissed her forehead.

The midfielder snuggled in Alex’s neck and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling herself closer to the youngest girl.

Alex just smiled and closed her eyes, resting her cheek on Tobin’s head. She was always the one who was trying to cuddle with Tobin, but she knew that Tobin loved cuddling with her; even though she never said it at loud.

( _Tobin secretly loved being between Alex’s arms_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, and probably not that good... 
> 
> Anyway, should I continue this serie of chapters? Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)


	4. Who stays up until 2am reading?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin stays up reading her Bible when she is worried about something, she thinks that Alex does not notice her absence in their bed, but, the striker knows... she always knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on this video about the USWNT visiting the areas where the Tsunami impacted in Sendai, Japan years ago. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4YFChd6v4M

Alex woke up feeling cold. She turned around in the bed trying to find a little of warm in the body next to her (well, that supposed to be next to her), but she just found an empty space. With a sigh, she sat down and opened slowly her eyes, trying to get them used to the light that came from the other side of the room.

"Tobin?" She saw her girlfriend's silhouette in the other bed, with her glasses on and with a book in her hands. The midfielder lifted her head and turned her gaze to the sleepy Alex.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't want to wake you up" Her voice was shaky and Alex noticed it; soon, she was sitting by Tobin's side and taking her hands between hers.

"What's going on, Tobs? You're cold, and it's like... 2:00 am"

"I just couldn't sleep" Alex saw the book the other girl was reading: the Bible. 

"Is it still bothering you?" Tobin shrugged "You know you can talk to me, right?"

" I know... But I don't know what to say" Her voice was a whisper and soon, her head find its way to Alex's shoulder, looking for comfort.

"It's okay to be scared and sad, I'm here for you" The striker said, rubbing Tobin's back and holding her between her arms.

"I know God does everything for one good reason... But all those people and children..."

"I know... I know"

"I can't even imagine if something like that happened to us. I couldn't loose you"

"You won't loose me. Don't think about that, okay?"

"It's just... Everything is so incredible fragile... We could be sleeping here now, and then in a second we could..."

"Don't..." Alex interrupted her and Tobin looked into her eyes " Don't say it, please"

"Sorry..." The striker's lips were soon pressed against the older girl's, moving insistently but softly, like trying to take all the pain away with a kiss. The midfielder's hands found their way to Alex's waist pulling her closer and laying her in the bed with her, the youngest girl with her hands tangled in Tobin's hair.

"I love you" Tobin whispered against her girlfriend's lips getting a little moan from the other girl.

"I love you too" 

They ended the kiss after they felt the absence of oxigen, with shaky breaths they covered themselves with a blanket and Tobin placed her head on Alex's chest, closing her eyes to the sound of her soft heart beat.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Lex"

"Next time you feel, like... scared or... sad... wake me up"

"You looked so peaceful sleeping..."

"Tobs, you are not alone " Alex kissed her forehead. 

"I know, Lex. Thank you" She cuddled closer to the striker and placed a little kiss on her neck. "I'll always take care of you, I promise"

Alex knew that what Tobin said didn't really make a lot of sense in that moment, but she knew too that the midfielder needed to say it, more for herself than for Alex.

"Thanks Tobs"

She felt Tobin's heavy breaths against her chest and smiled, moving her hand carefully to turn off the light and settled down to sleep, without waking the girl who was now sleeping peacefully between her arms.


End file.
